Dream Come True
by DiGi Kurosaki
Summary: I've always wanted him. He's never wanted me. One-sided AkakoxKaito, mentioned KaiAo, HakuAo, and concerned Hakuba


_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. Nor do I own Magic Kaito.  
_

_**Just a one-shot from my Sweet Challenge on LJ. **_(http : // yoshimikurosaki . livejournal . com /) _**I don't have a whole lot of stories yet, but then again, no one reads them... ; ; So this is shameless self-promotion you could say. (Copied promotion? What are you talking about? -shifty eyes-)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dream Come True**

I've always wanted him. He's never wanted me.

Why is that? I'm beautiful. My long, flowing hair. My deep, amber eyes. Slender frame. Large breasts. Round hips. Sense of style. My spell over every man in this world. So _why_?

I glanced up at the seat directly diagonal to mine to the left, staring at the dark mess of hair shadowing the eyes of the bored magician.

I was staring at him. He wasn't staring at me.

I glanced over to follow his gaze to find Nakamori Aoko scribbling furiously at her notes as the teacher explained problems I had no interest in whatsoever. I'm a witch. Just because I draw shapes to do spells does not mean I need to know their angles and areas.

I turned back to Kaito. His gaze hadn't left her. He was still staring at Aoko.

It wasn't too much of a surprise when I realized that he liked her. They have been best friends for years. Something was bound to happen between them.

I just hate it. I hate a lot of things, but this tops them all. I never knew that rejection could hurt this much...I've never had that problem...

_BRIIIIING_

The teacher dismissed the class and I watched as the students got up, chatting and exiting. Kaito hastily stuffed his things in his bag and hurried over to Aoko, striking up a conversation and walking her out.

I remained sitting, unnoticed by all but the sole detective in the area.

"Koizumi-san? Is there something the matter?" he asked. I continued to stare at the chalkboard, slumped in my seat.

"No, Hakuba-kun. There is not. Everything is as it should be. Everything is as Lucifer predicted..." I answered in a monotone voice sullenly.

"But something has upset you." He sat down at the desk next to me. "May I inquire as to what it is?" I remained silent. I knew that Hakuba would figure it out anyway so there was no point in wasting my breath. "Is it Kaito?" Bingo.

There was a moment of silence, the classroom finally empty and well out of earshot. Hakuba relaxed in his seat a bit, glad that the world was not coming to an end due to some magical occurence.

"I see. Kaito _and Aoko_."

I winced. It hurt to hear their names together. He turned to look at the board as well.

"It hurts right? ...me too..." he added in a low mumble. He was talking about Aoko, I knew. He had a crush on her ever since he arrived. "I find it helps to berate Kaito. But I suppose that you don't feel that way about Nakamori-san."

"No. Aoko-san is a good person. I don't believe I could do that."

"Have you tried taking out your frustration in another way than staring at the back of his head all day? A non-destructive way? Like art? Or crying?" He noticed my glare and added, "I know that you may not think much of it but it would help."

"I can't cry." It was short and sharp. He tensed.

"You don't always have to be so strong, Koizumi-san-"

"I _can't _cry. One tear and my powers are gone. Lucifer won't tolerate it." He stared.

"Oh...I see...Is there anything I could do?" he asked in concern.

"I'm afraid not, Hakuba-kun." He nodded, slowly standing up and bowing lightly.

"Well, if that changes, please feel free to ask." He made to leave before adding, "Unless it is magic related. I would prefer _not _to become a toad once more. I had a horribe taste in my mouth for weeks afterward." I chuckled slightly, smirking as I remembered the event. He smiled in return before turning to leave.

I sat there for a moment just listening to the sound of the almost silent school. There was only a low buzz of chatter from outside.

And then there was a soft_ thump thump_ as well. It was growing ever louder.

I figured she would ignore it as I continued to sit and stare but the annoying sound kept pervading my thoughts. It couldn't be my _heart _could it? The thought frightened me.

I was wrong though as the sound came to a stop and the door to the class slid open.

I looked at him. He looked at me.

"What are you doing, Koizumi?" he asked walking over and pulling me out of my seat. I barely had time to reach my bag before I was being dragged out of the classroom by the boy I had been idolizing since I met. A flush lit up my face as he continued to pull me through the halls. "We're all going to my house today, remember?" I had indeed forgotton.

"O-oh..." I muttered.

"We were waiting outside for ten minutes and when you still didn't show up I thought something had happened so I came to get you."

I was embarassed to say the least. Things _rarely _slipped my mind. Especially things about Kaito. He turned to look at me as we walked.

I smiled at him.

And for once, he gave me a _real _smile in return.

* * *

Well, there ya go! Hope you liked it!

---

_-DiGi (formerly known as YoshimiKurosaki)_


End file.
